Ice Monkey
10 |battlesf = 30 |battless = 50 |specialty = Ice Fortress |hotkey = A }} is a tower that appeared in all BTD series. It is a monkey in BTD5, where it is called an Ice Monkey. It attacks by freezing the bloons for roughly half a second at first. It is called Ice Ball in BTD2 and BTD3. It has a short range when not upgraded, but is still effective at delaying bloons. Without any upgrades or Specialty Buildings, it is completely ineffective against White Bloons, Zebra Bloons, and MOAB-Class Bloons. It costs $380 on Medium and fires approximately once every second. Frozen bloons cannot be popped by sharp objects, and must be blasted or "vaporized" using a tower such as the Bomb Tower, Super Monkey with Laser Vision, Monkey Apprentice's Dragon's Breath, or sunrays shot by a Sun God. Whirlwinds and tornadoes can immediately thaw frozen bloons, though they will still be blown back. MOAB-Class bloons are immune to damage from the Ice Tower unless a Tier 3 Ice Fortress combined with Snap Freeze is used. The Ice Tower is a very useful tower because of its abilities once it has been upgraded to the Arctic Wind. In the higher rounds, it is recommended in several guides to have at least one Arctic Wind, as it can slow many bloons down to a crawl. Bloons TD 1 Cost: 850 Long Freeze Time Effect: Freezes bloons for longer. Cost: 450 Wide Freeze Radius Effect: Increases freeze radius. Cost: 300 Bloons TD 2 Cost: '''385 (Easy), 435 (Medium), 440 (Hard) Long Freeze Time '''Effect: Freezes bloons for longer. Cost: 270 (Easy), 305 (Medium), 310 (Hard) Wide Freeze Radius Effect: Increases freeze radius. Cost: 180 (Easy), 205 (Medium), 210 (Hard) Bloons TD 3 Cost: 360 (Easy), 435 (Medium), 460 (Hard) Longer Freeze Description: Bloons stay frozen for longer. Freezes bloons for longer. Cost: 215 (Easy), 255 (Medium), 270 (Hard) Perma Frost Description: Slows down bloons even then after thawing out. Slows down bloons when the freeze time is "time out". Cost: 215 (Easy), 255 (Medium), 270 (Hard) Wide Freeze Radius Description: Increases freeze radius. Ice Tower gets a bigger range. Cost: '''170 (Easy), 205 (Medium), 215 (Hard) Snap Freeze '''Description: Freezes so violently that sometimes pops bloons once before freezing! Some bloons are popped before freezing. Cost: $245 (Easy), $295 (Medium), $315 (Hard) Bloons TD 4 Hotkey: I (uppercase "i") The Ice Tower and all of it's upgrades (left to right) in BTD4. Bloons TD 5 Cost: $325 (Easy), $380 (Medium) $410 (Hard) Pierce: Can freeze up to 50 bloons ' ' Path 1 Path 2 Trivia *It is possible to stall bloons forever by putting two of these 1-1 that cover the same range. *Along with the Monkey Ace, the Disciple of Fire, the Glaive Lord, the Wizard Lord, and the Monkey Buccaneer, the Ice Tower is one of the towers with an idle animation (which is the snow around it). **An Absolute Zero Ice Tower, however, has no idle animation. *Ice tower is the only tower in Bloons Tower Defense 5 that has it's path 1 tier 4 upgrade cheaper than tier 3 upgrade. * In Bloons Tower Defense 4, it is the only tower that does not change it's appearance at all until it is upgraded to the fourth upgrade. *In BTD5, the ice tower's name will not change in any way when it is upgraded. *In BTD5, this is the only tower which has Upgrades 3 and 4 on Path 2 costing the same. **In BTD5 Deluxe, however, the Tier 3 and 4 Bloonchipper's Path 2 upgrades both cost the same as well. *The Arctic Wind upgrade is very useful in Bloontonium Lab when the tower is placed in the middle. *The Arctic Wind in BTD4 has a popping power of 40, so it can freeze 40 non-MOAB-Class bloons per blast. *Regen bloons won't regain layers while frozen. * You can also do Regen Farming using the Ice Tower. This has been disabled in BTD5 and BMC flash. *In BTD1-4, it's a non-living tower. In BTD5, however, its a real monkey covered in snow and ice. *The monkey actually feels cold when it is upgraded. This is extremely noticeable with Viral Frost, when it shivers visibly on the game screen. *Viral Frost can freeze Camo Bloons without camo detection but can't pop White and Zebra Bloons. *If Arctic Wind is paired with a Tier 3 Ice Fortress, it can take down an insanely high number of any non-M.O.A.B-Class Bloons. *When a Snap Freeze Ice Tower pops the first layer of a Rainbow Bloon it will freeze Zebra Bloons, even though they cannot be frozen normally. If the frozen Zebra Bloons are popped by Sonic Boom Boomerang Thrower then the White bloon underneath will be frozen if the tower has the Deep Freeze upgrade. *Ice Towers used to be used very frequently in Bloons TD Battles to make rounds last forever and give the player using them a massive income, but Ninja Kiwi changed the game so that the next round automatically begins 30 seconds after the last bloon in a round spawns, making this strategy useless. However, some people still use it but include a 2/x ice tower since this "ice-stalling" no longer makes the rounds last forever. This is called "ice shredding" by the fan base. *An Ice Tower upgraded to Viral Frost can be very useful against groups of Ceramic Bloons. *Unlike Bomb Towers, which will attempt to pop black and Zebra bloons, Ice Towers will ignore White and Zebra bloon. *The official artwork for the Ice Tower was changed in an update. The Ice Shards upgrade reuses the old artwork, similar to the Monkey Apprentice, who's old official artwork is used for the Monkey Sense upgrade, and to the Banana Farm, who's old artwork is used for the More Bananas upgrade. *In Bloons Monkey City, it is called Ice Monkey. *The Ice Tower never changes rate of fire in any of its upgrades, only its freeze length. *The Ice Tower will still try to freeze whites and zebras in BTD4. In BTD5, the Ice Monkey does nothing when whites and zebras pass by it. *If the ice tower get a tier 1 upgrade, the stone below it turns blue. If the ice tower get a tier 2 upgrade, it will get a snowflake symbol on it's head. Category:Towers Category:Original Towers Category:Ice Tower Category:Bloons TD 4 Category:Bloons TD 5 Category:Bloons TD 5 Deluxe Category:Bloons TD 4 Expansion Category:Bloons TD 1 Category:Bloons TD 2 Category:Bloons TD 3 Category:Bloons TD 4 iOS Category:Bloons TD 5 Mobile Category:Bloons TD iOS Category:Bloons TD Battles Category:Bloons Monkey City